The Mystery of Marley Rose
by LetYourFreakFlagFly
Summary: When 15 year old Marley Rose is found dead, the Cold Case team must uncover the 35 year old murder case and find out why she was killed... and who by.
1. Marley's Demise

**June 16th 1978 - You're The One That I Want by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John is playing in the background.**

* * *

_A brown-haired teenager and her boyfriend exit the movie screening of Grease. They are laughing and humming to the words of 'Grease Lightnin'._

_"This girl," the boy gestured to his girlfriend. "is systematic, hydromatic, ultramatic." He sang it how Danny Zuko did in the movie, which made his girlfriend laugh._

_"Ryder, you're such a dork." She said through laughing._

_"And Marley, you are such a great girl." Ryder grinned, kissing his girlfriend on the lips which she returned gratefully and then pulled away._

_"I love you so much." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, burying her head into his chest._

_"I love you too, babe." He returned the hug, kissing the top of her head._

_"I will see you tomorrow." Marley said after pulling out of the hug and shoving her hands into her pockets._

_"Yes you will." He smiled before she turned and left and then left in the opposite direction._

**You're The One That I Want fades out as does the camera.**

* * *

**The cinema from the same day is shown as the shot widens and focuses on something.**

_The sprawled out body of Marley Rose is shown on the ground, a pool of blood beneath her head and a gaping hole in her chest, blood seeping out of it. Her eyes are closed and fresh tears are on her cheeks._

_The camera pans out and fades to black as a cry of "Marley!" is heard in the background._

* * *

Yup, I'm doing Cold Case for Ryley. I got the idea a while ago and decided to write it! Sorry about the whole "camera pants out" stuff. I felt that was needed. This might be a heartbreaking story so tissues might be needed for the last two chapters!


	2. Ryder Lynn

**June 16th 2013 - The 35th anniversary of Marley Rose's death**

Detective William Schuester walks into the case room to see another white box which didn't say 'Closed' on it. He saw his partner, Detective Emma Pillsbury, looking over a gun and his colleague, Detective Sue Sylvester, looking over a picture.

"Team, who are we investigating this time?" Will asked as he sat down next to Emma.

"Marley Rose. 15. Died 16th June 1978. Found behind a cinema by her boyfriend Ryder Lynn." Sue informed him, not looking up from the picture in her hands.

"So, today is the anniversary." Will said.

"Yes." Emma told him, looking up from the gun.

"And this is the murder weapon." Sue finally put down the picture and gestured to the gun. "It was found next to the body."

"You said the boyfriend found her." Will leaned his chin on his hands, looking at Sue. "How did he exactly find her?"

"Said that a trail of red liquid was coming by the cinema. He followed it and saw his girlfriend's dead body. He immediately called 911 and when the police got there, he was crying and hovering over her body." Sue told him.

"How do we know this guy isn't our murderer?" Will questioned.

"Come on, Will. Since when does the boyfriend kill his girlfriend and then find her body, reporting it to the police?" Emma asked, confused.

"It can happen a lot." Will told her.

"If you two could stop bickering, we got some interviewing to do." Sue said and they all got up from their seats, exiting the building.

* * *

**William McKinley High Footbal Field**

Ryder Lynn, now aged 50, is stood on the sidelines, watching the recruits. There's a flash that shows him as his 15 year old self but he turns back to his 50 year old self as two detectives approach.

"Can I help you?" Ryder asked as he turned around and noticed them.

"Yes, you can. I'm Detective Emma Pillsbury and this is my partner, Detective Will Schuester." Emma told him.

"Nice to meet you both." He smiled warmly. "Now, can I ask why you're here?"

"As you know, today is the 35th anniversary of your girlfriend's death..." Emma trailed off as she saw Ryder look at the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I just get emotional whenever I hear her name. It still hurts after y'know... I found her body." He sniffled, rubbing furiously at his eyes. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"We think you're a possible suspect." Will broke the moment.

"What?" Ryder's voice became strained. "You think I killed her?"

"It's possible." Will shrugged.

"No, it's not." Ryder growled. "I wouldn't kill the love of my life. We were perfect together. I had no reason to kill her."

"Ryder, if you could, please tell us how you two met." Emma stopped the argument that was going to ensue.

"Sure." Ryder said calmly. "It was October 1977. Freshman year."

* * *

**November 8th 1977 - William McKinley High**

_A 14 year old Marley Rose stands at her locker, putting in her books. She's startled by a presence next to her which makes her turn._

_"Hi, I'm Ryder Lynn." The boy, who was taller than her, said._

_"I know." She smiled, laughing. "I saw you in the football game on Saturday. Your end-zone dances are awesome."_

_"Thanks." He grinned._

_"I'm Marley Rose." She told him._

_"I know." He nodded. "You're the best singer in Glee Club. I saw your audition."_

_"Really?" She blushed which made him smile and nod again._

_"Uh... Finn Hudson told me that you were probably gonna play Maria in the school play." This made Marley smile. "And I thought, if we were gonna be working together, I should say hi." Marley nodded. "I think they want me to play Tony."_

_"Hey Ryder." A small blonde by the name of Kitty Wilde walked up to them. "Hey Morticia."_

_"It's Marley." She spat, turning around._

_"I thought it was Morticia, since you look so dead." She smugly smiled. "I heard you killed your West Side Story audition." She said to Ryder. "And I know you're excited about the prospect of playing Maria cause everyone knows poor people don't have many opportunities to actually enjoy anything... which is why it's gonna be such a disappointment when I take the part from you." Kitty ranted at Marley._

_"You're auditioning?" Marley asked doubtfully._

_"I am." Kitty fake grinned. "By the way Ryder, you should know about this one's gene pool. She's only got a month or two before she starts to ballooning to her natural weight of 5,000 pounds."_

_"Wow, you're kind of a bitch. What did she ever to do you?" Ryder defended Marley._

_"Besides trying to steal away my three nippled ex-boyfriend, you cast yourself as the poor, little and simply adorkable nice girl but I know, you know and sweet baby Jesus in the manger knows what you really are. A scheming little kiss ass." Kitty growled._

_Marley stormed off in tears down the hallway, nobody taking notice of her as she cried._

_"I'm single by the way." Kitty smirked as she walked past Ryder, who was staring after Marley's retreating form._

* * *

**June 16th 2013 - McKinley High Football Field**

"So, this Kitty? She hated Marley?" Will questioned.

"Her and Quinn Fabray. They were the queen bitches at the school and they loved to tear Marley down." Ryder explained.

"And who was Kitty's... three nippled ex-boyfriend?" Emma asked, slight disgust on her face.

"Jake Puckerman. Him and Marley liked each other but he kept pushing her away." Ryder told her.

"Okay, thanks Mr Lynn. We'll call you if we need any more information." Will dismissed him. Ryder smiled in thanks and walked off down the field to his recruits.

"So, that's Kitty Wilde, Quinn Fabray and Jake Puckerman now on our list of suspects." Emma said to Will, walking up the steps to the school.

"Who do you want to interview first?" Will asked.

"I'm intrigued about this Kitty. Let's go to her first." Emma told him.

"She's actually in the gym, I think. I heard she was the cheerleading coach." Will informed.

"Good. We won't have to do any chasing." Emma sighed, which made Will smile.

* * *

Okay, sorry it took so long to update! And I hope you liked it! Also, I hope you won't be guessing the killer until the next few chapters. It will be pretty easy to point out with my plot twist but that's not until later. I also hope you don't hate that I changed the references in the flashback scene since most of the stuff that they talked about wasn't released until later. Okay, next chapter will be up in a couple days!


	3. Kitty Wilde

**June 16th 2013 - The William McKinley High Gym**

Kitty Wilde, 50, stood in the gym, shouting at her cheerleaders. There's a flash that shows her as her 15 year old self but she changes back as one of the cheerleaders fall.

"God, Jane, can't you do anything right?" She screamed as the fallen cheerleader tried to get up.

"Kitty Wilde." Will cut in.

"What?" Kitty spat, turning around.

"We are detectives investigating the murder of Marley Rose." Emma told her.

"And you think I had something to do with it?" Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Well, Ryder Lynn said you two hated each other." Will said.

"He would say that." She fake chuckled. "Yes, we hated each other. She wasn't popular and I was. She tried to take away my boyfriend. She had two boys fighting for her and I had none. It was so unfair."

"Seems like you envied her." Emma suggested.

"Envied?" Kitty laughed. "I was so much better than her. I sang better, I looked better, I was better at making friends. But nobody saw that. They all loved her. Except Quinn Fabray and that was how we bonded."

"Yes, Ryder mentioned a Quinn Fabray." Will nodded.

"She was the head cheerleader. But that stupid Rachel Berry took down her popularity because of Glee Club. She became infatuated with that idiot Finn Hudson, who Quinn was dating. Rachel Berry also hated Marley. Mainly because Marley was a better singer." Kitty ranted.

"You just said that _you_ sang better than Marley." Emma pointed out.

"Okay, so I lied. I was envious of Marley's voice. And how thin Marley was. So... I convinced her she was fat and she became bulimic." Kitty confessed, looking guilty.

"Oh really?" Will asked.

"Yes. I adjusted her costume so it wouldn't fit and she thought she was getting fatter. It was just a joke... I didn't think it would get worse."

* * *

**November 15th 1977 - Backstage of the William McKinley Auditorium**

_"Okay, hold on and suck in." Tina Cohen-Chang said to Marley Rose as she was trying to fit into her Maria dress._

_"I am." Marley said through strained breaths. "I don't understand. This fit yesterday."_

_"Maybe it's stress. I get it all the time." Tina reasoned._

_Two girls, by the name of Sugar Motta and Brittany Pierce, came up behind the girls. Both were dressed in tight dresses, similar to Marley's._

_"Hey Tina!" They both said in deep voices which made Tina laugh._

_"I love it so much." Brittany ran her hands over the clothing. "I promise I won't pee in it."_

_"I'm here for my fitting." Kitty walked over, smiling. "Where's the Asian?" This made Tina look at her with hateful eyes._

_"I thought you quit because your part was too small." Sugar accused._

_"Well, Little Miss Spraytan, to quote Shakespeare, 'There are no small parts, only fat actresses'." This made Marley turn her head. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I just say fat? I was distracted by Marley's unfortunate and very noticeable weight gain."_

_"I swear, I'm not eating any differently." Marley assured. "How is this happening?"_

_"I usually don't believe in the lamestream media's definition of science but it just makes sense that your metabolism is grinding to a halt." Kitty said sympathetically. "You're getting the body you were destined to have. I had to accept how I am. I spend almost every weekend alone because everyone just assumes that the popular girl is busy. I'm doing this play because I could use some friends. Real ones."_

* * *

**McKinley High Gym**

"We had a sleepover that night and I got her into bulimia. She later collapsed during our third showing of West Side Story because she'd been overdoing it and nobody ever found out it was me. She got help and she was fine." Kitty shrugged.

"Why did you never apologize?" Emma asked.

"Because I didn't need the whole club coming down on me after I'd joined. Half the student body hated me already. I didn't need the other half on my bad side."

"Thank you, Miss Wilde. We'll call you if we need you again." Will told her.

"Don't count on me answering." Kitty smirked and turned back to her team, shouting at the same cheerleader who fell.

"Rachel Berry. Let's check her out next." Emma said to Will as they left the gym.

* * *

This is shorter than the last but I didn't really want to write out the whole scene from Glease. Hope you liked this one!


	4. Rachel Berry

**June 16th 2013 - Breadstix**

A 53 year old Rachel Berry is holding an empty tray as she serves people sat down. A scowl is on her face as she walks around the restaurant. There's a flash that shows her as her 18 year old self but she's changed back as the door opens.

"Rachel Berry?" Emma asks the brunette.

"Yeah?" She turned around, the scowl still on her face.

"We're detectives investigating the murder of Marley Rose that happened 35 years ago." Will told her, which made Rachel roll her eyes.

"And why am I being questioned?" Rachel asked with annoyance.

"Because you may be a possible suspect. Kitty Wilde said you hated her." Emma said.

"Yeah, because that girl was always trying to beat me. She got the role of Maria in West Side Story when I was so much more suited for that role." Rachel growled, placing the tray on an empty table.

"So, you guys had a little rivalry going on?" Will asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah but I was so much better. I had the better voice, the better looks, the better boyfriend." Rachel argued.

"Rachel, please remind me what Finn Hudson is doing these days." Emma fake smiled.

"He works in his stepdad's tire shop." Rachel shrugged.

"Right. And Mr Lynn works as the football coach at McKinley." Emma nodded. "Which seems Marley would have had the better boyfriend if she was alive today."

"Whatever. I tried to get her out of that production. That was my role and they gave it to her." Rachel spat.

"How exactly did you try and get her out of it?" Will asked which made Rachel sigh and sit down.

"Here's how it went." Rachel said.

* * *

**November 17th 1977 - Astronomy Classroom**

_"Marley, you need to drop out of this play." Rachel pleaded._

_"Why should I?" Marley asked._

_"Because it's my play!" Rachel whined. "I was born to play Maria. And you ripped the part away from me with your stupid voice."_

_"My voice is fine, thank you very much." Marley growled, taking a threatening step towards the smaller girl._

_"No, mine is so much better! And I'm so much better for Maria!" Rachel yelled._

_"Well, too bad. I'm not giving up my part. And neither is Ryder. I know you convinced Blaine to try and get Ryder to drop out but it didn't work. You're not playing Maria and Blaine isn't playing Tony. Get over it. You can't have everything your way." Marley spat and walked out of the classroom, leaving Rachel alone._

* * *

**Breadstix**

"So, you were still hung up on the idea that she was better than you and you shot and killed her?" Emma questioned.

"No. I wouldn't even know where to get a gun." Rachel shrugged. "Now if you don't mind, I have to work to do." She grabbed the empty tray, gave them a fake smile, and strutted off.

"Well, we can add this Blaine to our list." Emma told him.

"Let's check out Jake Puckerman next." Will suggested, which Emma nodded at and they left the restaurant.

* * *

Yep, that flashback was my own creation! Hope you enjoyed and I hope you're not guessing the killer just yet.


End file.
